we're not weak
by toma QED
Summary: aku lemah...karena aku kalian cedera...,begitu terus katanya yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Manusia memang lemah....namun ada cara untuk mengatasinya. Royai.


_**We're not weak:**_

_**-I'm a sinner-**_

Awan gelap dengan beberapa bunyi sambaran petir. Wajah Flame Alchemist yang cemberut. Hubungan keduanya amat singkron. Roy yang berwajah masam itu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, menunjukkan wajah yang marah sambil berputar-putar di bangkunya. Belum ada musuh hingga penurunan pangkat(walau belum pernah ia alami), bahkan ribuan kertas kerja yang bisa membuat feelingnya menjadi jelek seperti ini.

Riza Hawkeye mengeluh. "sudah lah Sir… saya juga minta maaf atas kata-kata saya tadi..tapi itu memang kenyataannya."

"karena_ itu _kenyataannya!" teriaknya kesal sambil automatis berdiri. "Aku lemah ! Di saat genting seperti itu…di saat-saat seperti itu….aku….aku malah…" rasanya lututnya melemas. Ia segera melempar dirinya, duduk di atas kursinya kembali.

"sudahlah sir…. Jangan menambah beban anda sendiri…" Riza meremas kertas yang dipegangnya lebih erat lagi dengan tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban. "pihak rumah sakit sudah mengabarkan bahwa Lieutenant Havoc baik-baik saja…Peluru yang menembus dadanya telah sukses dikeluarkan dan sekarang ia sudah sadar…"

"Aku tahu itu, Lieutenant. Aku tahu ! Tidak perlu kau bacakan lagi ! aku sudah tahu !" lelaki itu menaikan rambutnya ke atas seraya menengadah. "Coba kalau hari tidak hujan ! Aku bisa menangani mereka sendirian tanpa harus mengorbankan kau dan Havoc ! Lihat tanganmu ! Lihat keadaan Havoc ! Semua ini karena aku LEMAH !"

Riza menjadi risih mendengar kata-kata Roy yang barusan. Sense yang didapatkannya justru berbalik menjadi karena dirinya cedera, Roy merasa bersalah. Karena dirinya. Wanita itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya perlahan. Bingung, apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia merasa bersalah. Amat bersalah.

"sir…pulanglah… anda perlu istirahat…"

"tidak, lieutenant ! aku akan terlihat semakin tidak berdaya !" bantahnya dengan keras.

"saya akan mengantar anda dengan mobil militer. Tidak ada tawar-menawar."

"Aku baik-baik saja ! Kau tidak perlu mengurusi urusanku !" Tak sengaja ia berkata seperti itu. Bukan itu maksudnya. Ia _perlu_ Riza Hawkeye sepeninggal Maes yang telah pergi. Ia perlu wanita itu untuk mengurusi segalanya. Membackingnya, mendorongnya, memperingatinya, semua itu ia perlu. Kasar sekali ucapannya tadi.

"PULANG !" Riza yang rasanya mendidih mendengar kata-kata itu, tidak sengaja membentaknya. Tangannya memukul meja dengan keras, sehingga Roy tersentak dari keinginan kerasnya. Sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, wanita itu melembutkan sedikit nada suaranya sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "sir….ini demi kebaikan anda…. Kalau anda merasa bersalah karena telah membuat saya cedera, walau saya tidak merasa itu salah anda, setidaknya anda harus mendengarkan saya…"

Roy menunduk sambil berjalan gontai mengambil jas panjangnya. "Baiklah…."

Sesampai di apartemennya, Roy segera melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Ingin menenangkan otaknya sedikit atas kejadian hari ini. Bayangkan, segalanya berjalan salah. Kaum pemberontak Ishvar menggemparkan kantornya di East. Riza dan Havoc cedera karena keterbatasannya saat itu. sekarang, malah ia berkata-kata yang tidak pantas pada Riza. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus menatap lieutenantnya, yang hanya di dapatinya dengan wajah yang muram. Amat sedih seolah sedang menahan air matanya. Ia yakin kalau ia tidak ada saat itu, Riza Hawkeye telah menangis pelan.

_Diriku memang selalu menjadi beban bagi orang lain…_

'apa lagi yang mau kau korbankan supaya kau bisa menjadi fuhrer, Roy ?'

_apa ! siapa itu ? siapa yang sedang bicara denganku ? _

'bodoh sekali kau.. aku ini adalah hati kecilmu….'

_Hati kecil ? punyakah aku benda itu ? Aku manusia yang hina yang tidak pantas punya hati kecil untuk memberitahu hal yang baik dan yang tidak baik. Tidak berguna pula adanya hati kecil untukku. Toh, aku akhirnya selalu berbuat hal yang membebani diriku sendiri…._

'sudah kubilang tadi. Apa lagi yang kau mau korbankan untuk menjadi Fuhrer….'

_Apa lagi yang mau ku korbankan…._

_Ribuan kaum Isvbar yang kubunuh sehingga aku menjadi pahlawan perang dan diangkat menjadi lt. Colonel…_

_Maes yang meninggal karena tidak ingin aku turut campur atas penyelidikannya, supaya aku selamat._

_Fullmetal Alchemist, yang karena aku merekrutnya, sekarang justru ia menghilang… aku merenggut kebahagiaan kedua kakak beradik itu dengan mengajak mereka menjadi anjing militer.._

_Havoc….sekarang ia berada di ruang rawat inap. Peluru menembus dadanya dan dalam satu hari sudah sadar...! Jangan bercanda ! Hawkeye hanya ingin membuatku tidak sedih saja… Aku tahu yang sebenarnya kalau sampai sekarang ia masih dalam keadaan koma…._

Roy tersentak ketika ia hendak membatinkan nama terakhir yang sudah banyak berkorban baginya.

_Riza Hawkeye_

Tak dapat dihitung lagi pengorbanan wanita itu untuknya. Selalu ia ada. Ada di saat ia perlu, saat ia kacau, saat ia malas, saat ia merindukan seorang sahabat,….setiap saat.

'kubilang, apa lagi yang mau kau korbankan ? bukankah kau Flame Alchemist yang kuat, yang dulunya ditakuti di perang Ishvar, yang telah membunuh banyak nyawa tanpa punya rasa kasihan ?'

_A…aku…. Si..siapa lagi yang mau ku korbankan ! Tidak ! Aku tidak mau meraih mimpiku diatas pengorbanan mereka ! aku harus menjadi lebih kuat ! lebih kuat ! terus dan terus maju menjadi lebih kuat lagi !_

'naïve sekali… baru hujan saja sudah 2 bawahanmu cedera…kalau begitu, selamanya kau tidak akan menjadi Fuhrer ! Lucu sekali ! Tak dapat ku bayangkan kalau kau menjadi fuhrer. Tiga per empat rakyat dari negara ini bisa habis karenamu !'

_Tidak..tidak ! _

'betul…. Kau tidak layak, Roy. Tidak layak ! Posisi sekarangmu ini karena kau terus ditopang oleh darah mereka yang terus tertumpah _karenaMU_ ! Karena _KAU LEMAH !'_

_Hentikan ! Hentikan ! Aku tidak lemah ! Hentikan omong kosong ini dan pergi dari pikiranku ! Aku yakin semua yang kau katakan itu bohong !_

'lihat gayamu yang menjijikan itu ! Yang hanya dapat lari dan terus lari dari kenyataan ! Tidak pernah kau akui kenyataan dan hadapinya !'

_Tolong ! Siapa saja hentikan bualan ini ! Aku bisa gila sekarang juga !_

KRRRIIIINGGGGGG !

Roy mustang terbangun dari mimpinya. Kemeja putih militernya yang ia buka tiga kancing dari atas itu basah berkeringat. Rupanya tadi ia ketiduran… Ia bangun, hendak mengangkat telepon, dan mendapatkan bantalnya yang lembab, sepertinya ia menangis di mimpi tadi.

KRRRIINGG !

Dering telepon itu sekali lagi mengganggunya. Segera ia lepaskan bantal itu dan mengangkat telepon. Suara khas wanita diujung saja yang membuat perasaan batinnya bercampur aduk. Ada rasa bersalah karena kelakuannya tadi, namun juga antusias yang entah datangnya dari mana.

"ha..halo, Hawkeye ?" tanyanya dengan canggung.

"Sir….anda…tidak apa-apa ?"

"tidak. Ada apa menelpon ?"

"Tidak…hanya saja saya merasa tadi anda sedikit down saat memasuki kamar anda…dan entah sampai di rumah, ada feeling kuat dari saya untuk menelpon, memeriksa keadaan anda…."

DEG !

Riza Hawkeye kembali menjadi orang yang menyentaknya dari mimpi buruknya tadi. Ia selalu ada. Selalu.

"sir….anda masih di situ ?"

Selalu Riza Hawkeye…. Kalau ia tidak menelpon, mungkin ia bisa gila duluan dalam mimpinya.

"sir ?"

"Ah, iya. Hawkeye. Maaf, aku….sedikit berpikir." Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"anda benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kan ?"

"tenang."

"baiklah. Selamat sore, sir."

"Sore, Riza."

Tidak bisa dibiarkan begini. Batinnya atau apa pun yang tadi berbicara dengannya itu memang benar. Ia lemah, dan ia menerima kenyataan itu. Tapi adakah hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengatasinya ?

Ditatapnya ke luar melalui jendela yang ada di sisi kiri dari tempat tidurnya. Langit masih gelap dan hujan masih terus mengguyur kota itu. Roy menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Diambilnya sarung tangan pyro nya itu, lalu dengan mata yang memancarkan kepastian, ia berjalan keluar apartemennya.

--

Riza hawkeye mematung sebentar mendengar sapaan selamat sore dari colonelnya. _Riza._ Ya. Lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Gejolak perasaan bahagia secara sembunyi-sembunyi, walau ia tidak mengakuinya, muncul di dalam hatinya. Wanita itu sendiri bingung. Apa bahagianya dirinya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh atasannya itu. Tapi…

Tidak dapat ia jelaskan.

Perasaan ini… beda dari dulu. Selain perasaan loyal padanya, ada sepercah perasaan lain yang muncul… dan ia tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Mungkin ia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa perasaan itu…

Riza membiarkan dirinya tenggelam oleh pertanyaan sementara ia memanjakan dirinya di dalam bathtub yang berisikan air hangat itu. Benar-benar hari yang berat untuk Colonelnya…. Ia tidak menyangka kalau lelaki itu bisa bicara seperti itu padanya. Tapi yang lebih tidak dapat ia sangka, kalau tadi ia membentak Colonelnya. Sekarang ia jadi merasa risih… Ia terlalu mengekspos kelemahan colonelnya. Ia tahu, semua itu ia lakukan agar lelaki itu sadar kalau tidak selamanya ia bisa bergantung pada apinya… ada dia. Ya. Ada dirinya yang akan menolongnya disaat-saat ia lemah. Ada dia. Ia ingin lelaki itu sadar. Ia ada.

_Mengapa aku ingin dirinya sadar ?_

'kau….sayang padanya, kan ?'

UGH ! Mukanya memerah. Ia….apa, tadi ? Sayang ? Tidak mungkin ! Ia loyal padanya…bukan sayang. Tapi…hmm… kalau dipikir-pikir Colonelnya memang orang yang baik. Ia tidak ingin bawahannya ada yang cedera karena dirinya. Selalu saja mengutamakan bawahan dahulu baru dirinya. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana sikapnya ketika berkencan dengan wanita-wanita. Pasti ia adalah seorang gentleman, sehingga disenangi begitu banyak gadis-gadis di kota.

Bagaimana kalau misalnya lelaki itu berkencan dengannya, ya ? apakah dia akan datang dengan tuxedo dan membawakan mawar merah ?

Riza tertawa kecil pada fantasinya itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian mukanya memerah. Bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan dirinya menjadi pacar dari atasannya ! Oh..tidak ! Dunia ini sudah terbalik. Sepertinya ia juga merasa kurang enak badan. Ia tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Tapi….bayangan dirinya bergandengan tangan dengan atasannya, duduk di caffe berdua, berjalan-jalan di taman sambil melihat anak-anak kecil bermain pasir, menyusuri pantai melihat matahari tenggelam, merasakan sentuhan jarinya di wajahnya….

Mukanya memerah kembali. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia…sedang mabuk cinta, begitu ?

_Tidak ! tidak ! Akh…tolonglah, Tuhan. Buat agar diriku kembali sadar akan kenyataan ! kita hanyalah atasan dan bawahan, dan kita harus menjaga agar hubungan kita profesional ! jangan kau merusaknya, Riza !_

Riza Hawkeye menarik nafas panjang. Hari ini juga menjadi hari yang berat baginya.

KRRRIINGG !

Telepon di luar berbunyi. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dari bathtubnya lalu melilitkan tubuhnya dengan handuk besar. Ia mengangkat telepon itu, dan seketika itu juga, wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah.

_Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Colonel !_ pikirnya.

Wanita itu segera kembali lagi ke kamar mandi, mengeringkan tubuhnya dan berganti baju. Ia mengambil hair dryer, lalu disisirnya rambut kuning emasnya yang basah itu. Setelah selesai, riza mengambil teleponnya kembali dan menghubungkan nomor Colonelnya.

_KRRRIINGG….KRRIINGG…_

Kesekian kalinya bunyi dering itu menggema di telinganya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Ditatapnya sekilas jam dinding yang berada di atas televisi. _2230 hours…_ Kemana lelaki itu ?

Sebagian kecil hatinya mengacuhkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur karena besok ia juga harus bekerja. Tapi dorongan besar dari dalam hatinya yang justru menyuruhnya bergerak ! pergi ke rumahnya ! temui dia ! lelaki itu hari ini sedang kacau, dan ia merasa dirinya sedang dibutuhkan.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, dengan hanya memakai sandal kamar ia berlari keluar ke arah apartemen colonelnya. Tidak lupa ia mengenakan jas hujannya sebelum ia pergi. Riza berlari diantara rintik hujan deras yang terus mengguyur sejak tadi. Telapak kakinya sekarang sudah basah karena genangan-gengangan air, namun ia tidak perduli.

Wanita itu terus berlari. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya mengambil jalan berputar melalui taman. Pelan-pelan dalam hati, Riza mengutuk kecerobohannya. _Biarlah…Yang penting sampai._

Tepat saat ia melewati taman, dilihatnya bayangan sesosok orang, tengkurap menghadap tanah sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya. Bayangan itu berusaha berdiri dan berbuat sesuatu menggunakan tangannya, namun ia jatuh kembali.

_Tidak ada waktu untukmu meladeninya, Riza. Kau harus segera pergi ke apartemen Colonel._

Tapi lagi-lagi kakinya sudah berlari ke arah bayangan yang tidak jelas karena derasnya hujan. Wanita itu tersentak melihat Roy mustang, basah kuyup dari atas hingga bawah, sedang berusaha menyalakan apinya ditengah hujan.

"Tidak ! AKu tidak lemah ! AKu harus bisa !" teriaknya berkali-kali.

"SIR !" Riza berlari ke arahnya. "sudahlah ! ini sudah hampir tengah malam ! Anda bisa sakit !"

"minggir, Riza ! Aku akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan kelemahanku ini ! Harus !"

Riza hampir menangis melihatnya seperti ini. Wajahnya…seperti orang yang sudah habis harapan. Walau begitu, ia terus mencoba, mencoba dan mencoba hal bodoh ini. "sudahlah, sir…ayo, ke rumah saya…" Ditariknya lelaki itu ke dalam dekapannya, lalu ia melepaskan jas hujannya dan memakaikannya pada Roy.

Sesampai di rumah, Riza yang juga basah kuyup, segera mengganti pakaiannya dan memberikan handuk besar serta pakaian militernya pada Roy (karena hanya itu yang bisa lelaki itu kenakan yang ada di rumahnya.) Lelaki itu duduk menunggu Riza selesai berganti pakaian di ruang tamu, sambil terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, riza muncul dari ruang tamu, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Roy.

"…kenapa anda lakukan hal itu ?" tanyanya sedih. Riza meremas ujung night dressnya dengan keras. Ia menunduk. "saya…saya ada, sir. Mungkin kalimat saya tadi terlalu keras…Memang, manusia sebagai individunya memang lemah. Tapi ada orang lain yang ditugaskan untuk menopang agar mereka tidak lenyap. Individu memang lemah, tapi _Kita _tidak lemah ! Karena itu saya ingin anda sadar… saya selalu ada di sebelah anda untuk menutupi kelemahan anda…"

Roy menunduk, memicingkan matanya ke arah tangan Riza itu. "Aku tidak ingin meraih impianku dengan mengorbankan banyak hal lagi, riza ! Orang ishvar, Maes, Havoc, fullmetal….semuanya ! aku tidak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak lagi ! aku tidak perlu posisi dengan pengorbanan orang-orang yang kucintai !"

"apa yang aku lakukan itu bukan pengorbanan,Roy !" dan itulah dia. Akhirnya lepas juga keformalannya. "ini….ini semua adalah kebahagiaanku ! Setiap kali aku melihat kau naik pelan-pelan, menjejaki tangga di military, itulah kebahagiaanku ! Aku bahagia setiap kali aku bisa melindungimu di saat kau tidak berguna. Aku bahagia di setiap kali aku bisa mengingatkanmu supaya kau menepati semua pekerjaanmu. Aku bahagia ketika aku bisa selalu ada di sisimu ketika kau butuh ! itu bukan pengorbanan bagiku !" Butiran hangat jatuh dari matanya menelusuri pipinya. Riza hawkeye benar-benar menangis di depan atasannya sekarang.

Roy kehilangan kata-kata. Melihat Riza menangis….rasanya dirinya tidak layak mendapatkan tangisan itu. Wanita itu lebih baik menangis untuk orang lain yang lebih patut menerimanya. Jangan untuk dirinya…. Hatinya pun ikut sakit mendengar kata-kata riza barusan. Itukah….kebahagiaannya ? Wanita itu bahagia bisa melindunginya ? Jadi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah contoh dari ketidakpercayaan dirinya padanya ?

"maaf.." satu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata lieutenantnya, dan tangan lainnya, ia belai wajah Riza. "aku…tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mempercayaimu…"

"Kalau begitu….berjanjilah." ia berhenti menangis. "Di setiap kali kau merasa dirimu lemah, jangan paksakan diri. Ingat, ada aku yang akan menutupi kelemahanmu…."

"aku…janji…" setelah mengucapkan itu, segera kepala Roy terjatuh ke arah paha Riza. Wanita itu kaget sekali. Ia memegang kepalanya yang ternyata panas sekali. Benar, kan. Ia pasti sakit setelah memaksakan dirinya di hujan seperti itu.

"kali ini saja…kubiarkan kau bermanja-manjaan seperti ini padaku…" riza tersenyum sambil membelai rambut hitamnya. "ini bonus untuk janjimu ya... aku janji, nanti suatu saat, pasti akan kuberitahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya…." Ia memandang wajah Roy yang sedang tertidur lelap. Amat mirip anak kecil yang sedang terlelap, tanpa beban, tanpa pikiran akan dunia yang sedang menghancur ini. _"tidur yang nyenyak, roy…"_

Wanita itu lalu mengecup dahinya, dan tak lama kemudian, ikut terlelap dengannya.

_Aku janji…_

**-owari-**

A/n : Sekolah lagi ! ada senangnya, ada sebelnya. Seneng karena se-gang kita sekelas lagi. Sebelnya, ini gara-gara guru mat yang nyebelin itu ngajar lagi di kelasku. (untungnya gak kayak tahun lalu, dia jadi wali kelas sampai nilaiku diambang batas !) yaah…walau begitu, mau gak mau tahun ini karena sudah kelas 3 harus belajar lebih keras lagi, ya….hiks…


End file.
